Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As a typical image forming apparatus, there is known an image forming apparatus that includes a sheet feed cassette for storing sheets. The sheet feed cassette can be installed along a predetermined direction with respect to an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus. This sheet feed cassette includes a sheet housing portion and a cursor, which regulates a sheet position. Since sheets of various sizes are stored in the sheet housing portion, the cursor is slidingly movable inside the sheet housing portion.